Saving Us
by GoddessMari17
Summary: Rated M version of Chapter 13 from 'Away From Her'


**/N: This is chapter 13 of 'Away From Her' except this will be the rated M version of it. To avoid any confusion please read 'Away From Her' before reading this, because this will make a lot more sense if you do. Alright happy reading and enjoy! **

**Saving Us**

**Hafsah sucked in a shaky breath and closed her eyes "If I remember correctly...they kissed first." She stammered a bit. Aang sat up straight and leaned forward, their lips lightly touched. She reached up, her fingers ran along his jawline and neck. "OK, now what?" He asked, Hafsah removed her robe. She sat there in thin teal undergarments, she took his hands and placed them on her breasts "We keep kissing and we touch each other." She was a bit unsure, Hafsah moved to where she was sitting in his lap. When she read the book they weren't virgins like Aang and herself, they were very experienced with intercourse and they knew exactly what to do to please each other. Hafsah gently pushed him back, her shaking hands opened his shirt and ran over his chest and hard stomach. "Take off the rest of your clothes." She got off of him, Aang stood up and removed the his clothes. He stood in front of her with just some underwear, she reached out and touched his groin area. "Well your body is responding." Hafsah ran her hands along his erection, she stood up and kissed him again. This time they were a bit more comfortable, they deepened the kiss. Their hands moved on along each other's bodies, Aang accidentally touched her clothed vagina. Hafsah shivered and he pulled away a little "I'm sorry!" He thought he might have gone too far, she giggled. She grabbed his hand and placed on her vagina "It's fine, we're supposed to touch each other." She encouraged him to rub her "Besides...I liked it." Hafsah smiled shyly. Pulling her back in for a kiss, Aang ran slow lines along her slit. Hafsah was returning the favor by rubbing him through his underwear, remembering what the woman did to the man Hafsah removed her undergarments. She got down on her knees and pulled his underwear down "What are you doing?" Aang was confused, instead of answering him Hafsah stuck out her tongue and licked his length. He groaned quietly, he braced himself on the dresser behind him. Hafsah made him sit on the bed after a few minutes, she mastered up the courage to take him into her mouth. Hafsah only took in a few inches, she didn't want to do anything extreme her first time. Judging by how he was moaning she was sure she doing an OK job, Hafsah stroked him while she sucked. Aang was getting louder, he began to wiggle and buck. This must be the part where he was going to release, she took him out of her mouth and stroked. When he came Aang fell back onto the bed, he breathed heavily and wiped sweat from his brow. Hafsah wiped off her hand, suddenly Aang switched places her. She shivered in delight when he licked her clitoris a few times "Did this happen in your book?" He looked up slightly. **

**"Yes..." She whispered breathlessly, she was too far gone to ask how he knew this. He sucked and licked her, his tongue did wonders to her. Hafsah shouted when his lips wrapped around her clitoris, Aang stopped and looked at her with concern "Are you OK, did I hurt you?" He asked urgently. Her response was pushing his head back down, he continued to pleasure. When she began to squirm he firmly grabbed her hips, Hafsah screamed and shook uncontrollably as her orgasm rocked her body. Aang slid up and laid next to her, they held each other while they recovered from their bliss. Now the part that scared her the most she here, butterflies fluttered in her stomach as she bit her lip. As if he was reading her mind Aang kissed her temple "We don't have to." His lips brushed against her face. Hafsah sat up and looked up, she tenderly caressed his cheek "No, I want to...I want to give myself to you." Even though she knew this would be painful, Hafsah had to do this. She laid back on the pillows and looked up at Aang, just like her he was nervous. He moved to kiss her, their mouths melted together and some of her fear disappeared. **

**She wrapped her arms around his neck "Be gentle." She whispered, he positioned himself at her entrance. Aang still was unsure about taking her virginity. He kissed her and eased into her, Aang swallowed her small screams of pain. They lied still for what seemed like forever, she gave her body time to adjust to this foreign object deep inside her most precious place. He kissed away the hot tears and placed butterfly kisses on her neck, "OK." She whispered when the pain subsided. His movements were very slow, he wasn't if he was doing it right. "I'm still hurting you?" He asked through slightly labored breaths, Hafsah shook her head. Her hands slipped down to his lower back "Move...faster." She panted, he complied and moved faster. Hafsah could feel something stirring in her stomach, her moans and sighs came more frequently. He could feel something as well, now both of them were breathing heavily. "Aang...Aang." She called as her orgasm shook her very core, when her walls held him in place he released too. Hafsah flipped him over and now she was straddling him. They laced their fingers on her hips, she slowly rocked back and forth. Aang closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation. "**

**Suddenly visions and images flashed before his eyes, everything was so clear! Now he knows who she is. Aang sat up and wrapped his arms around her waist, their mouths crashed together in a passionate kiss. Hafsah cupped his face, her tongue danced with his as they continued to move against each other. They reached their orgasmic bliss, she slumped against him and panted. They collapsed onto the bed and tried to catch their breath, "That was..." Aang trailed off and smiled. She rolled onto her side and rested her head on his chest "Amazing." Hafsah giggled, he held her to him. Aang nuzzles into her hair, the sweet aroma of her shampoo is very familiar. "The Monks said this was bad and we should never do it." Aang yawned. **

**She kissed him and smiled "How can something that feels so good, be bad?" Hafsah laid down and closed her eyes. **

**Fin...**

A/N: hope you enjoyed it and sorry it's so short.


End file.
